Many computing devices, such as mobile phones, receive various notifications, such as a notification that a new email or text message has arrived. For some locked devices (e.g., where a password, PIN, gesture, etc. is required to gain full access to the device) the user is forced to unlock the device to see the contents of these messages. This can be burdensome when many messages are received and read throughout the day. For other devices, some portion of the received messages may be displayed on the locked device without the burden of unlocking the device. However, some of these messages may include private information and may be accidently or intentionally viewed by other people. In addition, waking a sleeping device to review notifications may consume significant battery power.